Digital micro-mirror devices (DMD) are capable of being used in optical communication and/or projection display systems. DMDs involve an array of micro-mirrors that selectively communicate at least a portion of an optical signal or light beam. DMDs selectively communicate an optical signal or light beam by pivoting between active “on” and “off” states. To permit the micro-mirrors to pivot, each micro-mirror is attached to a hinge that is mounted on one or more support posts. In addition, a conductive layer associated with each micro-mirror receives a bias voltage that is capable of at least partially creating the electro-static forces necessary to transition each micro-mirror between the active “on” and “off” states.
Conventional DMDs typically route the bias voltage associated with the DMD underneath the hinge associated with each micro-mirror. Routing the bias voltage under the hinge of the DMD typically requires the formation of a conductive channel under the hinge. In addition, conventional DMDs typically cause stray light reflections around the periphery of the micro-mirror, which can degrade the contrast ratio of the device.